


The Second Act

by gummiangels



Series: The Slender Mansion [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Drugs, F/M, Multi, Sequel, Slow Burn, Violence, angst angst angst, be prepared my guy, blue balls shit my guy, gummiangels, no more smut until Act Three, reader - Freeform, slow burn (again)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummiangels/pseuds/gummiangels
Summary: Y/N realizes the death she had looked forward to wasn't so fun after all.
Relationships: Hoody/Masky/Reader, Hoody/Reader, Masky/Reader, Slenderman/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Series: The Slender Mansion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202768
Kudos: 3





	1. Ā, watashi wa shinikakete iru.

“Yoru asa made,” I sang quietly, slashing target one's throat with a blade, and whipping around. I planted my foot straight on number two's throat, giggling. “Zutto soba ni ite!” I leaned down with my newest weapon, a sniper rifle I found, and tore the scope off of, shooting him in the face. “Aizu wo shitatte,” Target three was cowering behind the island, foolishly thinking I couldn't see them. “Iwanai no?” I leaped onto the island gracefully, slapping them in the face with the rifle and grinning at the sight of their brain tissue. I pulled the trigger, my laughter becoming manic. One more target. “Zenzen kidzukazu,” I stepped over a body or three, my eyes darting back and forth in search of my next victim. Ah, there she is. “Mou houhou wa nai!” I feigned walking past her, before turning and looking her dead in the eyes. “Ah, Junko Mizutani! Anata wa nagaiai anata no unmei kara hashitte kita, watashi no shin'ainaru! Hontōni mitsukaranai to omotta no ka? Anata no nebaridzuyo-sa wa rippana aidesuga, mō owaridesu.” (Translation: “Ah, Junko Mizutani! You've been running from your fate for so long, my dear! You really thought we wouldn't find you? Your tenacity is admirable love, but it's over now.”) She let out a cry, backing away from me.  
“Anata wa hossori shita akuma kara okura rete kimashita né!” (“You're from the slender demon, aren't you!”) She shouted, hiding her face. I snickered, laying my knife against her throat.  
“Of course I am.” I pierced her flesh with ease, dragging the knife down until her insides began to slip out. Beautiful. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, burying their face into my neck.  
“Hey, Y/N.” The voice purred, relaxing into me. I giggled, turning to face him.  
“Hey, Brian!” I ruffled his hair a bit before wrapping my own arms around him, blood getting on his hoodie from my hands. He cupped my face, attempting to finally get an uninterrupted moment when the door slammed open.  
“GET DOWN, GET THE FUCK DOWN!” My eyes went wide as I felt something pierce my skull, everything going in slow motion. The ringing in my head blocked out his horrified cries, my body tumbling to the floor, where I laid in a puddle of my own blood. Shit, am I dying again? I tried to open my eyes but everything was spinning.  
“Toby? Brian? Tim?” I cried out, reaching out into the space in front of me. I started crying, I couldn't help it. This hadn't happened since the day in the woods so long ago. I tried to sit up, screaming as something hit my side, sending an electric shock through my body. “Please, don't leave me! No!” I curled up, screeching unintelligible words as pain erupted throughout my body. Finally, I slipped unconscious. 

I let out a sob, my body still not healed enough for my vision to return. I couldn't see what was around me, and that was terrifying beyond belief. I shrieked when a hand met mine, jumping away.  
“Y/N, it's fine. It's me, Tim.” I sighed in relief, reaching out and clasping his hand in mine. “The bullet is blocking the shit that lets you see, and your head has basically healed around it. So, uh, EJ's gonna have to perform surgery when we get back.” I pushed back the urge to vomit, tilting my head.  
“What do you mean, when we get back? Where are we?” There was silence around me for a moment, then shuffling footsteps.  
“In FBI custody.” That alarmed me, and I sat up quickly. I felt in front of me, shocked to feel bars. I let out a whimper before breaking down into tears again, my head aching too much to process everything happening. He cupped my face softly, pressing a kiss to my lips through the bars. I whined into the kiss, reaching through the bars to palm at his chest. He paused for a moment, hesitant. “I could remove the bullet right now.” He said quietly, squeezing my hand lightly. I nodded quickly, trying not to think about what that would entail. He cupped my face again to kiss me, before breaking his hand through my skull. I shrieked in pain, wailing loudly. I felt him pull the bullet out and wrap his arms around me. “I'm sorry,” He murmured quietly, rubbing my back soothingly. I heard enraged shouting from god knows where, pure fucking anger in the voice. I didn't have the energy to question it though, drifting to sleep again.

“Miss, please wake up.” I opened my eyes, flinching at the bright light.  
“Tim?” I murmured, puzzled. I sat up, gasping as I saw the black suit. Not the one I would've hoped to see though, this one had a badge pinned to the front. It flickered across my mind that I could see, but I brushed the thought aside. There were more important things to worry about.  
“Where are they?” I asked quietly, looking up at her.  
“They're in separate cells, we had to move all of you.” I stood up, glaring at her. “Before you try anything, know that we've installed technology to disable all of your supernatural powers. My eye twitched, fury filling me.”  
“Watashi ga saisho no satsujin o okashita toki, anata wa watashi ga ningende wa nakatta to omou hodo kawaīdesu.” (“It's so cute that you think I wasn't human when I committed my first murder.”) I whispered, watching the gears turn in her head.  
“You… weren't?” I delivered a roundhouse kick to her jaw, listening to it pop out of place. Now she was the one screaming! I tackled her to the floor, pummeling her with a flurry of punches to the face, watching the bruises form. Guards poured in, and I was not going down without a fight. I stuck my fingers in an eye socket, ripping out his eye and crushing it against another guard's face. I cried out as a kick was delivered to my ribs, followed by dozens more. I knew they could've tazed me, they were purposely making it painful. Once again, the screams in the air were my own. 

In exchange for my life, they'll let me talk to the others. Then I have to stop fighting forever. In case you didn't get it, I get to talk to the others, and then they'll euthanize me. I dragged my feet as they guided me to the room, looking up at the others through my now thinned hair. I knew I wasn't a pretty sight, lips split and swollen, both eyes black, and bruises and cuts littering my body. Tears were rolling down my face as I made eye contact with Toby, then Tim, and then Brian, BEN standing to the side. Their conditions were surprisingly better, most likely better at fending for themselves. I stumbled towards them, collapsing in their arms. As promised, the guards didn't intervene. I trembled as they exchanged words and glances filled with horror and anger, trying to comfort me in the meantime.  
“They- chee- chee- they're gonna -chee- kill me.” I whimpered, shoulders and arms ticcing. “In exchange for seeing you -chee- guys, I have to let them -chee- euthanize…” I didn't bother to finish speaking, my body wanting to shut down then and there. I sighed as the lights began to flicker, the room going black. My legs fully gave out and I slammed the ground hard, not even making a noise in response. A guard's neck snapped. I barely managed to get another shuddering breath into my lungs. Another guard's scream was cut off with a gurgle. I let my eyes flutter closed. The room went silent. Arms scooped me off the cold ground, whispering words that I couldn't quite make out, mind foggy. Images of all the boys I had come to catch feelings for flashed through my absent mind and then disappeared. I looked down, watching them carry my cold body when Toby looked down to say something, before realizing I wasn't breathing. His screams sounded distorted and echoing to me as I struggled to understand him, following them as they ran through the halls, before disappearing into thin air. My eyes widened, and I whirled around to see them. Where were they? All I did was blink, and suddenly I was in the mansion. Toby was shaking my body, begging an invisible God to resurrect me. I turned, surprised to see Sally staring at me.  
“Toby? Y/N is right here!” Everything seemed to glitch and get blurry for a moment before she reached out to grab my hand. “Please- don't leave!” It felt as if her grasp was the only thing keeping me in their dimension, an unseen force pulling me to an unknown place. “Go back, Y/N- To your body!” I turned, tilting my head, and reaching for the still body. Who was I again? Everything is so foggy. My hand touched her forehead and suddenly I was sitting up, gasping in air- and then choking on it. Shock overwhelmed me as arms wrapped around me from seemingly every direction, but I hugged them back. Sally, BEN, Masky, Hoody, Toby, and even Jeff and Slender were there, all either hugging me or standing stoically to the side, trying to hide their relief. I was back, even if I was damaged as hell.


	2. Ā, monogoto wa kinchō shite iru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PTSD/Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Self Harming, Drug Abuse, Self Isolating Behavior, Attempted Suicide, Severe Depression, Panic Attacks

Things were unbelievably tense, now that we knew they had created a device that allowed them to disable our powers and then kill us. It didn't help that they almost succeeded with me. I had been in a state of shock since then, unable to come to terms with everything that had happened. I'd been numb during missions, showing no emotion when I ruthlessly crushed people's skulls. I tried to process everything that had happened, I really did. But I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I wasn't stupid, I knew they (especially Toby) heard me crying myself to sleep at night, the one time I actually let myself dwell on everything. I also knew that I was showing the trademark symptoms of PTSD. I had relived the moment in my head countless times, seemingly watching from someone else's eyes as I was beaten, and informed of my inevitable death. My mind had been slowly blocking things out, only for them to return in the depths of the night when I woke up screaming from nightmares. I began to avoid mirrors, disgusted at the sight of the scars inflicted while my inhuman powers were eliminated. I wanted all remaining memories and reminders of what happened to disappear, I felt like I needed to claw the memories out of my head, I wanted the scars to go away. That's when things went downhill even more. I started covering up the scars with self-inflicted ones, renewing them when my abilities made them heal. I even carved a few of the scars off of my body so fresh skin would appear in their stead. But that didn't make the memories go away. In my free time, I locked myself away in my room, injecting heroin and letting the high wash away all of my pain for a bit. It was like an inescapable rabbit hole of negative emotions and shitty coping mechanisms. I lost track of the number of times slit my throat, hung myself, even scattered my brain across the hardwood floor. Every time though, I ended up waking up. Obviously, alive. My room was full of dirty clothing, used syringes, blood, and scattered flesh. The stench was unbearable, but I couldn't make myself care enough to clean up. For the first month or two, Toby, Masky, Hoody, and even BEN would stop by my room to see how I was. But after being met with silence and me either unconscious and healing from another suicide attempt or doped up out of my mind every single time, they gave up. Or at least, I thought they did. I didn't know they talked about me in the living room, came in to check on me when I got my fitful few hours of sleep. Though, I chalk that up to the fact I was, once again, always drugged up. Right now, I was curled up in my bed, not having the energy to go out and find more of the precious substance I relied on so much. I wondered when the last time I changed was, how long it had been since I showered. Have I even eaten? When was the last time I left my room for anything besides scrounging up heroin or going out on a mission? When was the last day I hadn't littered my own body with cuts or tried to end my own life? I genuinely didn't know anymore, and that scared me a little. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, horrified at my own reflection. My hair was disgustingly greasy, my eyes had bags that were pitch black under them, and my arms were practically covered top to bottom in needle marks and slices. I didn't know when I changed so drastically, but it clearly happened. I turned to look at the digital clock on my nightstand, only to see it was buried in garbage and clothing. I pushed it aside, checking the date. It had been over two months since that shit had happened. My jaw dropped as the gears in my head turned fruitlessly. I tried to conjure up the details of what had happened, only to find them fuzzy. Everything seemed to be fuzzy, static rushing through my ears as the world around me began spinning. I dropped to the ground, retching up nothing but stomach acid due to the fact I hadn't eaten in about three months. Finally, the tears I hadn't shed in over a month began to pour down my cheeks. I let out a heartbreaking sob, struggling to breathe through the onset panic attack. I screamed for Toby, my foggy brain knowing he would most likely be the nearest to my room. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, words uttered that couldn't quite reach my ears. I buried my face into the person's chest, shaking violently as reality finally set in.   
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” I kept repeating the words, not knowing what else to do. A hand stroked my back soothingly, and my cries slowly turned to hiccups.   
“It's okay, Y/N, I'm here.” I now recognized the voice as Brian's, but Tim was there as well. I nuzzled further into Brian's chest, exhausted. I felt Tim's hand leave my back as he stood to leave, but I grabbed his hand.  
“Please don't leave,” I whispered. He sighed quietly, murmuring something to Brian, who promptly picked me up and carried me out of the filthy room. 

I woke up, rubbing my eyes and looking around in confusion. Why was I in Masky and Hoody's room? I squeaked as a pair of arms wrapped around me, muttering quietly in protest of my movement and promptly burying their face in my neck. I sighed in relief upon realizing it was Masky (who was definitely asleep) and let myself relax into him as the memories of everything that happened flooded over me. I grinned as Hoody walked in from the bathroom, making grabby hands at him. He chuckled, laying down next to me and pulling me to his chest. I was now sandwiched between the two boys, and completely content with that.  
“I'm glad you're back,” He said quietly. I smiled softly when suddenly I realized something else. I was clean. I flushed a bit at the realization that they had bathed me and I was currently in their clothes, but I was okay with that too. Thankful, actually. I felt a sense of comfort I never had before, knowing that in their arms nothing could hurt me. I looked up at Hoody with a mischievous expression before kissing him, giggling at my own actions. He reciprocated the action without hesitation, but there wasn't anything heated behind the action. It was soft, gentle, and exactly what I needed right now. I cuddled into him, whispering quiet 'thank you's' and the such. 

Ugh, I have so much brain matter to clean off my floor.


End file.
